Ashford High School Host Club
by AshZaku
Summary: When Suzaku gets invited to the Third Music Room at Ashford Academy, what sort of craziness will occur? Read and find out! CG/Ouran crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those of you reading my other fic _Forgotten Love_, I fully intend to update soon =). This idea just struck me over the weekend and the power-that-be demanded it be written. Enjoy!

_Thoughts in italics._

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, sadly. And I don't own Code Geass either, for which I curse the gods every day.

**Ashford Academy Host Club – A Code Geass/Ouran Fanfic Crossover by Ashbender**

**May 10th 2017 a.t.b – Japan**

Suzaku Kururugi, son of former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and newly arrived second-year high school student at Ashford Academy, was lost.

_Now, where did that guy(Kyoya, was that his name?) say this place was was? _He thought, rounding a corner to a wide and empty hallway. _I could have sworn he said to come right up here after lunch. _

His mind flashed back to earlier in the day, just before class, when he had been approached by a young man about his own age with black hair, wearing glasses and a relaxed look.

"Hello. You are the military prodigy Suzaku Kururugi, yes?" He said, eyebrow raising questioningly.

"Yes," Suzaku said, confused as to why a stranger would approach him so calmly. "Why?"

Satisfied, he continued. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyoya Ootori. Perhaps you have heard of my father, the head of the esteemed Ootori group?"

Taking a slight step back, realization crept over his face. The Ootori group was a very well run and financed medical organization, going so far as receiving a large military contract for medical supplies and specialized training of army and naval medics. "Yes, I am familiar with that name. What can I do for you, Kyoya?"

"Actually, I have been asked by Tamaki Suoh to pass on an invitation to join him in the Third Music Room, on the southern hallway of the top floor of this building, after lunch. He also said to let you know that it was regarding a chance of a lifetime, one that he thinks you will be unable to refuse."

"Third Music Room? Uh...alright then.." Suzaku responded, still confused._ I've haven't even been here a day yet, why does the co-chairman's son want to talk to me? This school sure is weird. "_I guess I'll see him there."

"Splendid" Kyoya replied, smiling. "I look forward to seeing you there." Having delivered his message, he turned and walked down the hall, heading to class. Suzaku, still confused, quickly collected his things and headed headed off to class himself.

Clearing his head, Suzaku still struggled to find the room he had been invited to. _Maybe I should ask someone for directions? Well I could, if anyone was around._ He continued walking, his ears slowly registering the sound of piano music coming from somewhere around the next corner.

_Maybe that means I'm close to where I'm supposed to be! _He thought happily, speeding up to almost a jogging pace. As he turned the corner, he saw the sign hanging over the nearest door, indicating the room which he could now clearly hear the music coming from.

"Third Music Room," He said aloud, walking slowly toward the door. "Well, this is where Kyoya said to come. I wonder what it is this Tamaki guy wants me for?" Reaching the door, he extended his hand and knocked. Hearing know response, he turned the knob and opened the door, loudly declaring himself as he entered.

"Hi, I'm Suzaku Kururugi, I was told to-" he began, only to be blinded by a bright light coming from the center of the room, cutting him off. As he shielded his eyes, he could make out a black shape in the middle of the light.

"Welcome." Suzaku heard the shape say in a calm, soothing tone. Eyes adjusting, he managed to discern five figures, all men, grouped around another man sitting in a rather fancy looking chair. As his vision adjusted, he noted the features of the men one by one. In the chair sat Kyoya Ootori, kneeling in front of him was a boy who looked like he was no older than twelve or thirteen. Flanking the chair to either side was a pair of twins, completely identical down to the last strand of red hair. Finally, another black haired figure, large enough to tower over any other member of the group by at least a foot, stood behind with back turned to him, . _What... _Suzaku thought, not quite able to comprehend what he had gotten into.

Still hearing the music, he turned to notice a sixth figure sitting at a bench in front of a grand piano, hands flying over the keys as he finished the notes to the song. He was a tall blonde, a little bit older than Suzaku, who looked up just as Suzaku finished his cursory appraisal

"Ahh, you must be Suzaku then." The boy said, standing up from the bench to approach the newcomer. When he was a little less than arm's length from him, he extended his hand "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Tamaki Suoh. Welcome to the Ashford Academy Host Club."

Suzaku, having expected as much because of the other boy's attitude, slowly reached his own hand out to meet Tamaki's. "Uh, hi. Did you say Host Club?"

"Yes he did." Kyoya replied, getting up from his seat to walk over to the two, focusing on the now open notebook in his hand as he stopped a short distance from Suzaku. Then, stopping at a certain page, he began to read aloud:

"Suzaku Kururugi. Seventeen years old, brown hair, green eyes. Son of former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, who was removed from office 5 years ago due to that years legislative elections resulting in a majority of representatives with Pro-Britannian sentiments. After his removal, he still retained his seat, and continues to serve in the House of Representatives as the leader of the Anti-Britannian opposition. He voted vehemently against allowing the establishment of the Holy Britannian Imperial settlement 10 miles outside of Tokyo, as well as removing the government-sanctioned monopoly on Sakuradite mining held by Kirihara Industries in order to allow foreign, namely Britannian, investment. Failing at stopping those measures, he would find his success in his son Suzaku, raising him to be a disciplined and athletic boy as well as having him tutored in martial arts and military strategy by then Colonel Tohdoh Kyoshiro until age 16. After being recommended by now General Tohdoh for early admission to officer candidacy school, he graduated top of his class as well as passing his exams in Knightmare Piloting and Command with flying colors, he was commissioned as _Shoui _in the Japan Self-Defense Forces, serving as Tohdoh's aide in the Mobile Autonomous Knight Special Weapons Division. Suzaku has conducted training exercises in the South Pacific, and is considered by many in the military to be the division's most talented pilot. Currently enrolled in class 2B at Ashford Academy, although most of the faculty acknowledges this is due more to his family's social status than any intellectual failings." Having satisfactorily recited the information he collected, he closed his notebook and adjusted his gaze to look at Suzaku, who had been rendered dumbstruck by the recitation.

Tamaki, seeing Kyoya was finished, chimed in. "As you can see, we have done our research on you, and as far as I'm concerned, you're perfect."

"Perfect for what? How do you know so much about me? What is this?" Suzaku asked, eyes darting between Tamaki and Kyoya, hopelessly confused. "What is it you want from me? You said something about a 'chance of a lifetime'?"

"Why, we want to extend to you the opportunity to join us, of course!" Tamaki said gleefully, arms sweeping out to encompass the whole room. "This is only our second year you see, and I think that we could use a new host to help attract more customers." Realizing how that sounded, he quickly amended his words. "Not that we picked you at random or anything, of course; I chose you when I heard from my father that you would be attending; I thought you seemed to be exactly the type of host we were missing."

"And what kind is that?" Suzaku queried, still skeptical.

"A disciplined, good natured, obedient type!" Tamaki boomed, spinning to face Suzaku again. "I mean, look at you! Immaculate uniform, refined look, I'd be willing to bet there isn't a speck of dust or a hair out of place on you!" Moving in to stare Suzaku in the eyes, he then asked the question: "So, are you interested?"

"Um, I'm uh...not sure." Suzaku muttered, averting his gaze to look around the room. _Sure seems strange, but who knows? It could be fun..._

Just then he was approached by the little boy, who was now holding a cute stuffed bunny. "Hello, Suza-chan. Would you like to see my bunny?" He greeted, holding out the bunny for Suzaku to see.

"Suza-chan? Aren't you a little young to call me that?" he replied, squatting down to look at the bunny.

"Of course not silly! I'm eighteen!"

"Eighteen?" Suzaku said questioningly. "But you look so young..."

"Of course he does." A voice from his left side stated. Turning, he saw one of the twins standing behind him to the left, with the other on the right continuing the statement. "He's our shota Honey-sempai. He may look young, but he's in his third year. Isn't that right, Mori-sempai?"

"Yeah" the tall black haired host replied, coming over and lifting the small boy onto his shoulders. "Come on, it's time for your afternoon nap."

"Now that you mention it, I was getting a little tired." Honey replied, stifling a yawn as Mori headed towards the door, turning to wave at Suzaku. "Nice to meet you Suza-chan, hope you decide to join us!"

"Nice to meet you too, Honey sempai." Suzaku said, returning his wave, then turning to the twins. "So, who are you two?"

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and he is Kaoru." The twin to his right said, pointing to his brother.

"Or," the other continued. "Am I Hikaru, and _he's_ Kaoru?"

"Uh," Suzaku murmured, twisting his head back and forth between the two rapidly. "I'm, uh, not sure, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." They replied, walking off together. "Hope to see you join us Suzaku-sempai!" They shouted in tandem as they headed for the door.

"Well then, that took care of the introductions." Kyoya noted, walking up beside Suzaku. "Since classes are starting up again in a few minutes, I would suggest we take our leave now. Nice to meet you, Suzaku."

Tamaki, now alone with Suzaku, approached him casually. "So, what do you think? As you can see, you would be the perfect new addition to the group."

"Well, I'm still not sure," Suzaku said. "Maybe I could let you know later?"

"Well..how about this?" Tamaki offered his hand moving to stroke his chin. "How about you come by and be a host after school, just for today, and see how you like it? I promise you'll have fun." To solidify the arrangement, Tamaki extended his hand again

Suzaku thought about it for a moment. _Well, I don't have much else to do, and I still haven't seen Lelouch yet, so..._

"Sure, why not?" Suzaku stated, grabbing Tamaki's hand and pumping it firmly. "Well, I need to get to class, so I guess I'll see you later Tamaki." With that, he headed out the door, leaving Tamaki to his thoughts.

_Hmm, just like I expected him to be. Well, he'll be a great addition, plus Kyoya thinks we could use a new face for the second year. But honestly, I just think Suzaku could use some friends; according to Kyoya's data he never was very social. At any rate, I need to be off too._ And with that, he too walked out the door, turning out the light to head to afternoon classes.

**Later: The Host Club is Open for Business**

"So, Suzaku, would you tell us a little bit about yourself?" The girl inquired, pouring him tea from a fine china teapot into a matching cup. She was one of three girls that had requested him for the hour, all of them leaning towards him as he accepted the cup from the girl, taking it and sipping lightly from it.

"Well, what would you all like to know about me?" He asked, already preparing several answers to popular questions he had received during the day. _After this, I think that we'll only have one more session today. That's good, this is getting a little exhausting. With these three, that'll have been fourteen girls just today, that seems like more than the other guys. Hopefully, they're just interested in the new host, cause I don't think I can handle this many every day._

The three began asking questions all at once: "Well, where do you like to vacation? What sort of hobbies do you have? What do you use on your hair? What sports do you play?". They asked with such rapidity and inquisitive enthusiasm that Suzaku had a hard time listening to them, much less thinking of which to answer first. He brought his hands up and smiled nervously, about ready to ask them to slow down and let him talk when he noticed the door to the Music Room opening, and a tall black haired boy with purple eyes and carrying a suitcase walked in. As soon as he saw him, the thought of a similar boy, though five years younger, popped into his mind. _No, it couldn't be..._

"Lelouch?" Suzaku half asked, half shouted across the room as he stood up. The boy, apparently, hearing him, turned towards the sound and his eyes widened at the sight of his childhood friend.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch called back, quickening his pace as he walked over towards the table. Suzaku, quickly apologizing the the girls and excusing himself, met him halfway, quickly wrapping his arms around Lelouch in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it, it's been years! How have you been? What have you been up to? What are you doing in here, of all places?"

"Ahh...Suzaku..." Lelouch gasped, "You're...crushing...my lungs."

Immediatedly releasing the Britannian boy, Suzaku quickly apologized. "Oh, sorry about that! Glad to see you're still as nonathletic as ever, though. But what are you doing here? I hadn't seen you at all during classes."

"Oh well, That's probably because I'm in class 2A, so we don't have any of the same classes." Lelouch explained. "Anyway, I had heard you were transferring, but I didn't expect you to be here for another few days. You must come to dinner tonight and see Nunally, we have our own rooms courtesy of the Ashfords in the Student Council Building. But how long has it been since we saw each other? Four years? Five? And what are you doing in the Host Club? Did our dear class flirt Tamaki rope you into this venture?"

"Five years." Suzaku responded, remembering the day when Lelouch had left the Kururugi shrine, just a few weeks after his father lost his reelection as Prime Minister. After that, he hadn't heard anything about the exiled prince, though there had been reports he went missing. _I can ask him that tonight, where other people won't be listening in,_ he thought, beginning to notice they were drawing a crowd. "And yes, Tamaki asked me to try out being a host for today to help me decide whether or not to join. What about you, are you a host as well?"

Lelouch chuckled, giving Suzaku the impression of a scoff. "No, no, I'm here on business for our dear Student Council President, Milly Ashford. And some more personal business as well."

Before Suzaku could ask what he meant by personal business, Tamaki had caught sight of the two and headed over, his own clients trailing just behind, as interested in the scene as he. "Well what is this?" he asked, eyeing the two as he walked up. "Are the two of you old friends then? It is so great to see old friends reunited after so long!"

Lelouch turned his focus to the eccentric blonde. "Yes it is, however becoming reacquainted with Suzaku was not my original purpose for coming here." Standing in front of the Host Club King, he continued, taking on a more formal tone. "Mr. Tamaki Suoh, I have been sent to offer congratulations on the part of our Student Council President, Ms. Camilla Ashford, on your first month as a successfully rechartered club. She would also like to offer you an extension of her wager from last year to the Spring Festival and your Club event, the Spring Ball. Same stakes as last time, of course."

Tamaki, interest piqued, responded. "So, she would like to lose yet again to our magnificent event? Very well then, I accept, Mr. Vice President Lelouch Lamperouge." He extended his hand, Lelouch meeting it and shaking it firmly.

"Good, now that my business here is concluded, perhaps I may turn now to my pleasure.." Lelouch said, turning his head to rest his eyes on Kyoya, standing casually to one side while reading something from his notebook. "Kyoya, I take it my session is still open?"

"Yes, of course," Kyoya replied, flipping his notebook shut. "Shall we continue to the back room then?"

"Sounds good, Lelouch replied, turning towards the door to the room in question as he turned to continue his discussion, the two of them now the third target of the room's complete attention.

"Shall you go first this time, or should I?" Kyoya asked, now walking by Lelouch's side, a slight smirk noticeable on his face to Suzaku, who now watched his old friend with confusion.

"Well, I went first last time, so it's only fair that you go first this time." Lelouch casually said back, opening the door for Kyoya to walk through. Turning to Suzaku, he added. "Just come by the Student Council Building around seven. Sayoko will let you in and we can have dinner and talk more then, alright?"

"Oh! Uh, sure," Suzaku said, the instructions snapping him back to reality.

With that, Lelouch waled through the door, closing it behind him. As the door shut, things remained quiet for a few seconds. Then, as one single entity, all the girls in the room began screaming. Several of them came up to Suzaku, bombarding him with questions.

"Wow, how do you know Lelouch? Was he always that cute? Was he always like that around guys? What sort of food does he like?" Yet again, Suzaku was at a loss, but not so much because of the questions as to his own confusion over what had just occurred.

_Wait a minute...is Lelouch **gay**??_ He thought quickly, blocking out the girls' incessant queries.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Tamaki shouted over the din, slowly winning over the tide of squeaking girls. "We at the Host Club consider it our duty to keep private the interactions between our hosts and clients, whether they be women or men. If you would be so kind as to return to your tables and continue your sessions, I would be most appreciative."

With that, people began to filter back to their former activities, Suzaku sitting down with his female companions and beginning to answer their questions, still far too confused to think about anything else.

* * *

As he closed the door, Lelouch carefully pressed his ear to the door and waited. Hearing the collective scream a few seconds later, he smiled and turned back to his compatriot. "Now then," he began, sitting down at the table and opening his suitcase "Shall we begin?". Inside was a red and black chess set, which he pulled out and began setting up on the table, black pieces along his side while white across from him.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Kyoya replied, taking the seat across from Lelouch, his hand tracing over the white army. Settling on a pawn, he moved it forward two spaces. "I must wonder though: is it really necessary for you to perpetuate the notion amongst the female population that you are, in fact, gay?"

"It has its benefits." Lelouch added, hand securing a knight and advancing it. "It allows me to play against a skilled chess player on campus while conversing openly on my plans, as well as preventing me from being approached by girls searching for a date on a daily basis."

"Odd," Kyoya observed, easily sliding his bishop diagonally across the board, probing his opponent's line. "Most men your age enjoy the attention lavished on them by members of the fairer sex." He frowned, watching as Lelouch countered his bishop with a pawn advance. "Or maybe it's not that you don't enjoy it, but that you already have a woman you are involved with. Secretly, perhaps?"

The response made Lelouch waver a bit, then chuckle lightly. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised: You're far more analytical and aware than most people suspect."

They made several moves; quick exchanges that ended with the loss of a bishop and knight on Kyoya's part while Lelouch had lost a knight and several pawns. "So, now that Suzaku is going to school here, does that mean you'll explain to him your thoughts regarding Britannia?"

"He knows most of them, at least on my standpoint regarding general principles. I may fill him in on my ideas on more recent events, but I doubt his father's views differ much than my own, so there won't be much need."

"Fair enough." Kyoya murmured, sliding his remaining bishop forward to counter an advance by Lelouch's rook and queen. "If your father did decide that there was more to be gained through controlling Japan rather than collaborating with the legitimate government, what possible assistance do you think we could count on from the resident Britannian population?"

Hands on both sides continuing to move and counter-move. "Most of the normal people hold no issue with the Japanese, and would likely be sympathetic to the cause, especially considering the potential collateral damage that could be visited on the Settlement. The Japanese military may not consider it a major threat, with the current restrictions on military presence, but the Imperial Military may very well not care about the collateral damage if they need to deal with Japanese Defense Forces around the settlement. The Ashfords have invested a lot in developing the old Ganymede model into mining and construction equipment for the Suoh family's various investments, be they skyscrapers or interests in Kirihara Industries, as well as streamlining and integrating it with Japanese technology for military applications, so they would have far more interest in an independent Japan than a Britannian sovereignty which would reject them for want of a noble title. And that's checkmate." Lelouch added, placing his queen down triumphantly.

Kyoya took a moment to view the board. Where he had been pushing using his rooks to clear out Lelouch's pawns to provide for a smooth checkmate, his foe had quickly and daringly moved the black king out to help block his line of retreat whilst the queen had moved in for the kill with support from his bishop. "Well, so it is." He said as he stood, walking over to shake Lelouch's hand as he rose. "I suppose I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Same time, as usual." Lelouch replied, freeing his hand and packing up the board. Once all the pieces were resting in the felt, he turned and headed for the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob, he heard Kyoya's voice.

"Lelouch, may I ask you something?"

Turning, he watched Kyoya questioningly. "Of course."

Having gained permission, he continued. "Your King always likes to lead from the front. Could I expect the same from you in real battle, Your Majesty?"

Lelouch, openly smirking now, responded smugly. "Of course, B6." He then opened the door and left.

* * *

As Lelouch headed down the stairs to the grounds, lost in thought, he accidentally ran into a strange looking student, who spilled their books all across the stairwell when they collided. Quickly, the young man got up, muttering an apology as he gathered up his books.

Lelouch, bending down to help, quickly sorted through his mind, trying to put a name to the face. _Japanese, I know that much...was it Fukuyama?_ Handing the books back to him, he asked. "I'm sorry, but you look familiar, and I can't remember your name..."

"Its Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka." The student replied sullenly.

"Ah yes, that's right." Having the name, his mind sorted through the pertinent information. _Honor student. Bookish, here on scholarship._

"Hey, can I ask you something real quick?" Haruhi's question snapped him back to the present.

Lelouch, curious, replied. "Sure. It's the least I can do for running into you, what is it?"

"Well," the student began, "I kinda need somewhere to study, and all the library rooms are full. Do you know somewhere quiet?"

As soon as he heard the question, an idea had occurred in Lelouch's mind. "I know just the place." Turning, he began to give him directions, gesturing with his hands. "If you turn left here and head up this staircase to the Southern hallway, you'll find a door labeled 'Third Music Room'. It should be completely empty."

"Really? Thanks!" Haruhi exclaimed, dashing up the stairs. Watching the student run out of sight, Lelouch began to chuckle.

_Let's see what Tamaki does with that. _He thought, continuing down the stairs. _Who knows, maybe he'll __make something interesting out of __**her.**_

**A/N: **So, what did y'all think? I put in the **Host Club is Open** bit as a reference to the anime, where they flash that for a few seconds before they go to the Host Club segment. Not sure if they use it in the manga, but anyway...

Please review, you **KNOW** you want to =P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just real quick, I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, I got some interesting comments, and a few different ideas on where I could go with it. Sorry it took me so long, I had school/work/general laziness to contend with, so I just got back into the writing. Hope that this chapter was worth the wait!

Disclaimer: Don't own em.

**Ashford Academy Host Club – A Code Geass Fanfiction by Ashbender**

_Chapter 2 – _

"..So we have a flower mosaic being planned out in the shape of the school crest by the Gardening club. The Equestrian club has their new riding course almost complete, and the materials orders for the Swim Club Cafe have been ordered, and...Lelouch, are you asleep again? Lelouch!"

Lelouch, eyes slowly opening, leaned backwards at the sight of a pair of green eyes glaring at him from across the table. "Huh? Did you say something Shirley?"

"Yes, she did Lelouch." A third voice interjected. Turning to his right, he saw another set of eyes, these blue, matching Shirley's look of displeasure. "Maybe if you didn't feel the need to sleep through Council meetings, you'd actually have half an idea of what's going on." At this sharp remark, the other members of the Council couldn't help but laugh in response, helping to ease the tension as Lelouch sat up straight, eyes focusing on this new prey.

"And maybe if you didn't feel the need to sleep through class, you wouldn't have woken up screaming 'Seagulls!' and fallen out of your chair earlier today, Kallen." This quick retort warranted further laughter from the other members as Kallen's face turned red, eyes tilting down to the floor.

Milly, deciding to interject before they got too far off topic, spoke up "All right everyone, let's calm down! We still have a lot of organizing left to take care of, and we have a wager on the line, remember?I doubt any of us want to see Rivalz have to repeat last year's performance," She paused to allow the laughter to subside, " so let's make sure we win, okay?" The council nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay. You were saying Shirley?"

Lelouch, already beginning to lose interest by this point, slowly turned to observe the room's other occupants. Milly, standing at the head of the table on his left, was leaning over, listening intently as Shirley, across from him, continued to report on the various clubs, totally absorbed in the task. To her left, Kallen had recovered from her earlier embarrassment and started talking to Rivalz regarding their responsibilities for the firework display. While he absorbed Kallen's comments, Rivalz would often turn his gaze down towards Milly, a look of faint longing appearing before he turned back to offer his own response. Over at the desk, Nina sat working away at the computer, supposedly drawing up the latest layout for the Festival booths and activities based on Shirley's reports. However, at least from Lelouch's viewpoint, it appeared more like a complex atomic structure. _I wonder what Nina actually does on that computer while she's in here?_ Dismissing the thought, his mind wandered to the events of the previous evening.

* * *

Nunally had been overjoyed to discover that not only had Suzaku come for dinner, but that he would in fact be attending school with them from then on. Suzaku, still a little rattled from the days events, more than welcomed the chance to unwind with his childhood friends. They enjoyed a simple meal of baked chicken with green beans and bread and butter, all prepared by Sayoko. Over their food, they spoke casually about a lot of subjects, mostly about how Suzaku was liking the school so far and what sort of plans he had made so far.

When their plates were cleared, and they had covered most of the topics of conversation, Suzaku had decided it was time to ask the question he'd been avoiding for most of the night.

"So," Suzaku started, lifting his head to look Lelouch in the eye, "Where exactly did you both go five years ago? My father lost his reelection, and the next thing I knew you two were gone and reported missing. He wouldn't tell me anything at all, but he wasn't overly concerned so it was clear he knew what happened. You didn't even leave a note or anything!"

For a few seconds, tension hung in the air as Lelouch and Nunally turned to each other, his purple eyes gazing down sullenly at her closed lids. Smiling at her, he squeezed her hand before he looked back to Suzaku, beginning his explanation.

"You have to understand Suzaku, neither of us wanted to leave you behind. You had been the only real friend we'd had for so long. We wish we could have left you a letter, or taken you with us."

"That's not answering my question though" Suzaku said firmly, eyes narrowing.

Clearing his throat nervously, Lelouch continued. "You see Suzaku, with the election of a Prime Minister who was more, let us say, sympathetic, with Brittanian foreign policy, there had been talk of Nunally and I being sent back to the homeland, a fate neither of us desired. Since we both knew that the decision would have doubtless been made without our consent one way or the other, we went about procuring another method of allowing ourselves to remain in Japan, or at least away from the royal court in Pendragon.

"One of the first people we contacted was a man who I remembered being introduced to at the Aries Imperial Villa, an older gentleman named Ruben K. Ashford. The Ashfords, you see, had been early supporters and good friends of my mother, and it was because of this that he extended to us an offer: They would be willing to take us in, but Lelouch and Nunally vi Britannia had to disappear in order to prevent any scandal from besmirching the already sullied name of the Ashfords. By this point, you see, they had already established themselves in Japan, and started what would become a very lucrative partnership with the Suoh family, so the last thing they needed was bad publicity.

"Orchestrating our disappearance was simple enough, and the investigation was called off before anything concrete regarding our whereabouts was uncovered, due mostly to our father's obvious lack of care regarding our well-being coupled with your father's lack of willingness to lose a potential bargaining chip, should relations between our two countries sour. The children of Marianne vi Britannia were written off as a mere footnote in Japanese-Brittanian relations, and we got to stay here; everybody won.

"As far as not telling you," Lelouch trailed off, eyes wandering. "It was of the utmost importance that no one who might betray our location, willingly or not, be in a position to know of it. If you had known, you might have tired to contact us, and that may have led to someone who would use the information for less-than-savory purposes knowing it and, well, you can piece together the rest. We're very sorry for and misunderstanding we caused, and hope that you'll accept our apology."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch for a moment, "Alright then, I understand" he said, nodding his head as a small smile crept onto his face. "As long as I can spend time with you two while we're at school, I guess I can forgive you."

"Well, it's getting late, I guess I should head to the dormitory," he continued, rising from his chair. He moved around the table to Nunally's side, taking her hand as he knelt down. "I'll come by after class tomorrow and see you, okay Nunally? I can only stay for a few minutes though, since Tamaki will be expecting me at the Host Club."

"The Host Club?" Nunally asked, looking a little surprised. "You're in the Host Club?

Suzaku was surprised himself. _How did I forget to mention that? _He thought, quickly regaining himself. "Yes, Tamaki Suoh asked me to join today. I'm still not sure, so I'm working as a host to see how I feel about it, but it seems fun so far."

Nunally, obviously interested, continued. "If you're in the Host Club, that means you know Honey-sempai, right? He and I are really good friends, and since we both like cake so much he always brings me some. He acts so much like a little boy, it's really hard to believe he's going to graduate this year."

"I know what you mean about that, and he does seem very kind," Suzaku replied, standing. "Well, I will be sure to tell him that you said hello when I see him tomorrow. Good night Nunally."

Lelouch, getting up and walking past Suzaku, stepped out into the hallway and calling: "Sayoko, will you please take Nunally to bed?" As she came in the door, walking behind Nunally's chair, he turned back to his sister, smiling. "I'm going to see Suzaku out, and then I'll come tuck you in, okay Nunally?"

"Alright big brother. Good night Suzaku!" She called as Sayoko pushed her chair out the dining room door and down the hall.

With that, Lelouch and Suzaku walked out the door, the black-haired boy leading him to the big double doors at the front of the Clubhouse.

When they reached the doors, Suzaku turned to him hesitantly. "Lelouch, about earlier today, in the Host Club...what was that whole thing with Kyoya about? Are you gay?"

Lelouch stopped for a second, staring blankly. At first Suzaku thought he had said something to upset him, and then he saw that Lelouch was laughing, albeit softly. After a few seconds, Lelouch let out a small sigh, and returned Suzaku's gaze.

"Suzaku, when you attract as much attention from the women of this school as I do, and have neither the patience to endure it nor the luxury of time to find another conduit for it, such as the dear King of the Host Club, you begin to search for ways to avoid the popularity. I am certainly not gay, but Kyoya is more than willing to act as an accomplice in promoting the notion that I am, in order to deter women from chasing after me too determinedly.

Looking away from his friend, he continued. "Another reason is, simply, that I am already involved with someone, and she would rather keep our relationship private. However, I also do not enjoy the potential jealousy she might harbor if she even had whiff of a rumor that I might be entertaining the offers of the other girls. After all, one would hardly expect a gay man to have a girlfriend, would he?"

"No, I guess not," Suzaku said, laughing despite himself. "I have to wonder though if all this effort is really necessary."

"I said I did it from necessity," Lelouch responded, a cunning smirk appearing on his face"I never said I didn't enjoy it though. And I do, immensely.

"And with that," Lelouch opened the door for Suzaku. "Good night Suzaku. I hope to see you again tomorrow."

"Me too," Suzaku agreed, walking out onto the lit pathway leading to the main building and, ultimately, his room. "Good night, Lelouch."

Watching his friend depart, Lelouch closed the door and turned, already lost in his own thoughts.

_Was it really a good idea to lie like that? _He pondered, his mind flitting between the memory of him him slowly making his way up the steps to his sister's room and his present position in the Council Room. _I certainly fear her wrath, of course, but not enough that I wouldn't entertain the advances of another girl. Like Kyoya said, I can hardly be expected to not enjoy the attentions of the fairer sex, can I?_

* * *

"LULU!!!" Shirley screamed, the sound jarring Lelouch up and almost out of his chair. She had finished giving her report and was now, once again, glaring daggers at him. "Can't you focus for more than three minutes without falling asleep? Geez! I bet you haven't even taken care of your part for the festival yet, have you?"

Upon hearing the challenge, Lelouch brought himself to full consciousness, grabbing his case from the floor and placing it in front of him on the table. "On the contrary," He began, quickly snapping it open and lifting the lid, "I have the estimates for the festival budget and individual club expenses right here." He removed a file and casually handed it to Milly, "As requested, every single cent is accounted for, and we won't have a repeat of the Hot Air Balloon Kitten incident. Copies of each Club's expenses have been sent to their officers, so they know what has and has not been approved. I have also built in a buffer, to account for any additional spending. Requests for access to extra funds will be filed by club officers through me to be approved by you, Madam President. All in all, we're coming in at the expected cost, give or take a few hundred pounds."

Milly, taking the opportunity to flip through the papers, was smiling and nodding in approval. "Very nicely done Lelouch. Any luck in finding a pilot for our special presentation?"

"Actually, I think I know just the person." he replied, "I will need to ask him though." With that, he rose from the table, "Do we have any other business that we need to conduct?"

"One last thing," Milly said, turning to Shirley And Rivalz. "The Host Club borrowed a few costumes from us a few days ago, and they should be done with them now. Can you two go get them back for us after the meeting?"

"Of course, Prez!" Rivalz exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his chair. "You can count on me!"

"Then that should be all for today, I will see you all tomorrow to run over the schedules." The other members stood and turned to leave as she spoke. "Be sure to have those fireworks planned out, okay Kallen? Lelouch, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," he replied, turning quickly to see Kallen, who was the last one out, turn her head from the door and give him an irritated look. He mouthed the word "later" to her, giving her a calm smile. She returned his smile, though with annoyance still evident in her eyes, and left, closing the door behind her. Having thus disarmed what could have been a ticking time bomb, Lelouch returned his attention to the President, just in time for him to wrap his arms around her waist as she leaned down, planting her lips on his in a warm, soft kiss. They stayed that way for a few seconds, drinking in each other's warmth and taste, before a need to breathe caused them to break their kiss, both of them gasping for air.

"So," Milly said once she regained her breath, "what do you have planned for today? More illegal gambling with Rivalz?"

"Actually, yes" he replied, his hands moving lazily across her back. "My usual match with Kyoya had to be canceled due to his attention being needed for other matters."

"Matters like the poor student you directed to their room yesterday, only to break their item for the Festival auction and be forced into indentured servitude to work off the debt?" The look in her eyes was one of both reproach and amusement.

Lelouch, slightly surprised took a moment to reply. "I must say, I thought it would take a bit longer for knowledge of the events surrounding Haruhi Fujioka to become more widespread. I suppose, though, that the information concerning my role is a little less well known?"

"Of course," Milly confirmed, breaking his embrace to cross the room and look out the window. "Kyoya offers whatever information he feels suits him best, but I doubt he'd feel it was somehow beneficial for him if you were seen as the instigator of such a pitiable figure's misery."

"No doubt her condition will change when Tamaki discovers the...unusual circumstances regarding Haruhi." Lelouch stated, joining her at the window.

"What? That he is, in fact, a she?"

"Exactly. Once that occurs, he'll either let everyone know, which would be boring; or keep it a secret, which would be very interesting indeed." They stared out the window for a time watching as Shirley and Rivalz crossed the grounds towards the building where the Host Club was located.

"Anyway," Lelouch said after the objects of their interest had vanished indoors, "I should get going. Nunally will be expecting me home before dinner, and I have some last minute work to take care of before Rivalz finishes his menial task. He really does fawn over you, you think it's wise to lead him on?"

"Just because you'd rather pretend to be gay than have women flirting with you day in and day out, doesn't mean the rest of us don't enjoy a bit of attention now and then," she answered. "In all honesty though, I don't do anything to give him hope, I just never say 'no'."

"But doesn't that, in its own way, give him hope?"

"Maybe. But if it does, it is entirely of his own making."

"So for you it's less about leading him on and more about not getting blamed for it?"

"Exactly, the same as your little trick with Ms. Fujioka."

"Touche," he offered, taking his case and heading for the door.

"I'll see you at my family's party on Friday then?" Milly asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. Just be sure to keep your hands to yourself around the other guests, okay?"

"Sometimes, you just take all the fun out of everything, Lulu." She said, pouting.

"One of us has to, Camilla." He replied, using her hated first name in response to the despised nickname. With that, he walked out the door. "Farewell, Madam President."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Third Music Room, the Host Club was wrapping up their appointments for the day with an unusual amount of eagerness, most of which was directed towards the latest addition of Haruhi Fujioka. After all, it wasn't every day they added a new host to their ranks, much less discovered immediately after that they are, in fact, a woman. Suzaku, who tended to pride himself on being quick to notice things that were out of place, had to admit that he himself had no clue until Tamaki found out, at which point he learned, to his chagrin, that everyone else had already figured it out, with Kyoya actually knowing from the start.

As the last guests were headed out the door, however, two new figures passed through the door, one a lanky boy with blue hair and the other a cute orange haired girl. Suzaku, quickly catching sight of them, turned and called to Tamaki, where he was standing conversing with Kyoya. "Uh, Tamaki, there are some new people here...are you sure we're done for today?"

Tamaki, quickly turning towards the door, visibly brightened up and strode quickly to the two approaching figures "Ah, Lady Fenette," he called out, stopping before the girl and taking her hand, bending down to lightly brush his lips across it. Shirley began to blush, but he continued, moving closer, never letting go of her hand. "How wonderful to see you! But I don't recall you making an appointment...in fact, I haven't seen you in here since a mere month after we were created. But oh, how your beauty shines out in my memory, it feels as if it was only yesterday." With that, he brought his hand up to cup her chin, moving to her as he tilted her face upwards so he could stare lovingly into her eyes, voice dropping to a whisper. "You really should come back again, so that I might have the pleasure; no, the honor, of waiting upon you." Throughout the performance, Rivalz barely managed to contain his laughter, resorting to biting his own knuckles to stop himself from losing it at the sight of Shirley, utterly helpless against Tamaki's charms, as her legs began to shake and her face became a solid, deep red. Gulping, obviously dazed, she tried to respond,

"No, um...actually, I..." She sputtered, eyes roving around. Settling on Rivalz, practically holding his sides at this point, she managed to snap herself back to reality. Nervously giddy, she quickly moved to Rivalz, grabbing his arm almost painfully and then turning to speak, an embarrassed rush evident in her speech. "Me and Rivalz were actually sent by the Prez to get some of the Council's costumes that you guys borrowed, so we really should take care of that as fast as possible."

Tamaki was inwardly amused by her nervousness, but outwardly showed disappointment, deigning to frown slightly. "Darn, and here I thought you had just seen fit to grace this humble servant with your presence." He sighed, turning to look around the room. "Oh well, if that blonde slave driver has seen fit to make you her errand girl, I suppose the best thing would be to get you what she wants so that she doesn't get mad, right?" He then caught sight of Mori, who was leaning against a wall while waiting for Honey to finish his cake. "Mori-sempai, would you be so kind as to help our dear Miss Fenette here retrieve the costumes that we borrowed from the Council last week?"

"Sure." Mori replied, shifting his weight back onto his feet. "Follow me." he called over his shoulder, smoothly walking towards the double doors leading to the costume room. Shirley, now slightly calmed down, walked quickly to catch up and began to follow close behind. Rivalz, now completely recovered from his near-laughing fit, caught sight of the twins sitting at a nearby table. "Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru! How are you guys?" he said, moving towards the table. Hearing him, they both looked towards him and replied casually. "Oh, hey Rivalz." As he took the unoccupied seat, they began to make conversation, mostly about pranks and other such that each of them had planned for the near future. Eventually though, the topic shifted to the Host Club's newest additions.

"You know, we had a new guy join us today." Kaoru commented, quickly pointing out Haruhi to Rivalz. She was looking out the window, gaze unfocused as she looked out towards the city of Tokyo. "His name is Haruhi, and he's a bit of a bookworm."

"But the boss worked his magic on him, and now look." Hikaru added. "And, as it turns out, he's a total natural. No host training necessary; just sit him at a table with a few girls, and in a few minute they'll be eating out of his hands without him even realizing it."

"Oh really?" Rivalz queried, stroking his chin as a light came on in his head. "If that's the case, how about we have a little fun with Shirley, huh?"

"How do you mean?" The twins responded, expressions blank. They loved a good prank, but they didn't see where Rivalz was going with this.

Rivalz, eying Haruhi deviously, detailed the plan. By the time he finished, the three of them were grinning wickedly, stealthily getting up from their seats to put the plan into action.

Meanwhile Kyoya, having silently witnessed the three of them, couldn't help but smirk as he diverted his attention elsewhere. _No reason to sit around and wait. When their little scheme starts, I'm sure it will be very obvious. _Seeing Suzaku laid back in a chair, his eyes closed, Kyoya walked behind him, leaning over behind his head, tilting his mouth to Suzaku's ear. "So, how is it you know Lelouch?"

Startled, Suzaku's eyes snapped open, practically leaping out of his chair as he turned, wrapping his arm around Kyoya's neck, sending his glasses flying off his his face and pulling him backwards before Kyoya even had time to blink. Having done this, Suzaku then shook his head, looking down at the boy he held in a head lock. "Kyoya?" He removed his arm from Kyoya's neck, catching him as he fell and helping him back up, laughing nervously at his actions. As he reached down to pick up Kyoya's glasses, he began apologizing. "Sorry about that, I was resting, and you startled me, and, well...my training kicked in."

"Oh, not a problem at all." Kyoya said, hand moving to take his glasses, moving swiftly to replace them on his face. Turning to survey the room, he reposed his question. "Anyway, as I was saying, how exactly do you know Lelouch?"

Suzaku, still suffering from a bit of rush, took a moment to respond. "Oh, well, he and his sister spent some time living with my father and I, back when he was Prime Minister. We met through family connections, but I haven't been in contact with them for nearly six years now. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I simply felt that, being Lelouch's...shall we say confidant? Yes, let's. Well, being is confidant, that I should be aware of his friendships, both past and current."

"You know, he told me about his plan. You don't have to pretend about the whole gay thing."

"Oh he did now?" Kyoya asked,eyebrows raised. "Very well then, it is a bit nice not to have to pretend around _everyone; it _can be rather exhausting, especially since I don't actually hold romantic interests in that particular direction on the gender spectrum." As he continued to allow his eyes to wander, he caught sight of Shirley walking out of the costume room, Mori close behind with the boxes of clothes. At this, Kaoru began to approach her, pretending to not be paying attention to his direction "And now, the show begins." Kyoya murmured, loud enough for Suzaku to hear.

"Huh? What show...?" Suzaku was confused.

'Thanks so much for your help, Mr. Mori.' Shirley said, talking over her shoulder at the athletic boy as she turned out of the door, head still facing backwards as she walked. "As soon as I get Rivalz, we can be out of -" at that moment, she collided with Kaoru, sending her reeling backwards.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was herding Haruhi towards the same Costume room Shirley just left. "I don't see what Tamaki could possibly want for me to see in the Costume Room Hikaru. It's getting kinda late anyway, I really should be – Oof!" Haruhi gasped as Shirley ran into her, sending her crashing into the floor, Shirley falling right after. When Haruhi opened her eyes, she saw Shirley staring down at her, their noses practically touching. _What the heck..._

Shirley eyes widening in realization, quickly stood up. _Oh my gosh omigoshomigosh! _She thought, mind racing as she smoothed out her uniform, blushing furiously. _God I'm such a klutz. He's so cute! And I bet he thinks I'm a total spaz now, geez I'm so embarrassed!_

"Uh, are you okay...?" Haruhi asked, confused as to what was going on with this strange, unknown girl.

"Oh, I'm fine! Completely fine!" Shirley replied sharply, face getting redder by the second. "Just a little accident, no big deal! Now then, I really should be going, Rivalz, let's go!" And with that she grabbed Rivalz and practically ran to the door, opening it and forcing her fellow Council member into the hall, door slamming shut behind her. Things were quiet for a minute, and then, no longer able to contain their mirth, the twins bust out laughing.

"But she forgot her box." Mori stated, still staring at the door.

"Wait...what just happened?" Haruhi asked, no one able to hear her over the laughter. _I'm so lost._

All the while, Kyoya stood on the far side of the room, watching with a very confused Suzaku. Once Shirley and Rivalz departed, he flipped open his notebook and jotted down a simple note on a free page, a note which looked some thing like: _Shirley ---- Haruhi. _That done, he closed the book, casually moving to return to his business. _Oh, this __**shall**__ be interesting, most interesting indeed._

In the hallway, Shirley was already storming off, headed back towards the girl's dormitories, Rivalz following close behind.

"Ohohoh, what was **that **Shirley?" He jeered, smirking at the red that suffused her cheeks as she stomped on, fists clenching the tails of her uniform jacket. "Could it be that our dear 'Miss Fenette' has found herself a new crush?"

"Shut up!" Shirley shouted back at him as the began to walk faster as they headed down the stairs.

"Oooo, guess I struck a nerve there! That means I must be right!" Rivalz hooted with laughter, turning off to head to the boy's dorms. That didn't stop him from calling after her though. "I don't know how your poor Lulu will be able to live with himself now! He'll be crushed!"

A/N: Remember, review button is your friend!


End file.
